oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Remains
Remains are items dropped by creatures upon their death. They are dropped 100 percent of the time, and include both monsters and players. The type of remains dropped by a creature depends upon the physical characteristics of the creature. Creatures with bone remains Many living and undead creatures drop bones of different kinds, such as regular Bones, Big bones, and Dragon bones. Creatures that drop bones include mammals (such as Humans), birds (such as Chickens), reptiles (such as Snakes), and amphibians (such as Frogs). Most humanoid giants drop big bones, even if they might be considered in other categories of creatures. For example, many fire-based creatures drop ashes, but Fire giants drop big bones. Creatures derived from those dropping bones commonly drop bones as well. These include Zombies, Undead chickens, Undead cows and Crawling Hands. Other creatures in this category have altered remains or no remains at all. For example, many ghostly creatures, including ghosts, do not have any remains and the Shades of Mort'ton have remains named specifically after them. Semi-humanoid Scabarites drop bones, even though their insect-like appearance suggests an exoskeleton rather than an internal skeleton. Giant rock crabs drop bones, even though other exoskeleton-based creatures do not, including regular Rock crabs. Ankous, as a cross between ghosts and skeletons, drop bones, unlike most ghostly creatures which have no remains. Various creatures drop bones that are characteristic of that creature: * Jogres drop Jogre bones. * Monkeys drop Monkey bones. * Monkey guards drop Monkey bones (gorilla) or Monkey bones (bearded gorilla). * Zombie monkeys drop Monkey bones (small zombie) or Monkey bones (big zombie). * Wolves drop Wolf bones on members' worlds. (On free worlds, they drop ordinary bones, even if killed by members.) * Bats, Albino bats, and Giant bats drop Bat bones. * Zogres and Skogres drop Zogre bones. * The Shaikahan drops Shaikahan bones. * Adult Chromatic dragons and Metal dragons drop Dragon bones. * Baby chromatic dragons drop Babydragon bones. * Ourgs drop Ourg bones. (Although few ourgs can be found at present, General Graardor is an ourg, and Slash Bash might be an undead ourg. However, General Graardor does not drop Ourg bones in OldSchool Runescape.) * Skeletal Wyverns drop Wyvern bones. * Dagannoth Rex, Dagannoth Prime, and Dagannoth Supreme drop Dagannoth bones. (Other Dagannoth drop ordinary bones.) Creatures with ash remains Most demonic creatures drop ashes. Indeed, a drop of ashes is the best sign that the creature a player just fought was a demon, whether it was an Imp or the mighty K'ril Tsutsaroth. Many non-demonic, fire-based creatures drop ashes, such as Fire elementals. (Fire giants, however, drop big bones.) At least some energy-based creatures also drop ashes, such as Killerwatts. Creatures that inhabit the Abyss and Abyssal Area drop ashes: Abyssal leeches, Abyssal guardians, Abyssal walkers, and Abyssal demons. Zygomites, a mutated fungus found in Zanaris, drop ashes. Creatures without remains Most creatures with exoskeletons do not have remains. This includes spiders (such as Deadly red spiders), insects (such as Cave bugs), Flesh Crawlers, all Kalphites, and so on. (Technically, it includes most or all arthropods, such as insects, arachnids, etc.) Some exceptions are: * Jungle spiders on Karamja drop Spider carcasses. A carcass can be cooked to become a Spider on stick, a food item, so spider carcasses can be considered a food source like raw fish or raw meat rather than remains. * Many Scabarites, despite their insectoid appearance, drop bones (see Creatures with bone remains above) while some have no remains. * Giant rock crabs drop bones. Most (if not, all) fleshy, slug-like creatures do not have remains, like Cave crawlers and Rockslugs. Water- or ice-based creatures typically do not drop remains. This includes Ice warriors and Icefiends. (Ice giants, however, drop big bones.) Vampyre Juveniles and Vampyre Juvinates in effect do not have remains. They can die when a Guthix balance potion is used on them at the right time, leaving no remains. (The potion can also cure the vampyre, returning it to human form, or anger it, making it a stronger vampyre that still has no remains). If a potion is not used on a vampyre, when it takes sufficient damage it will turn into a cloud of mist and escape. Most ghostly creatures do not have remains, such as Ghosts, Banshees, Aberrant spectres, Shadow warriors, etc. Shades, however, do have remains (see Creatures with other remains below), and ankous drop bones (as noted above). TzHaar creatures drop Tokkul. Other creatures without remains: * Jellies, gelatinous Slayer creatures. * Gargoyles. These are slayer monsters killed with a Rock hammer and apparently disintegrate totally when slain. * Wall beasts. Their appearance suggests they should drop bones. Since the bulk of their bodies are hidden behind walls, it may be that their remains would not be accessible to players. Creatures with other remains *Vampyres drop Vampyre dust. *Shade creatures drop remains. Loar shades drop Loar remains, Asyn shades drop Asyn remains, and so on for Phrin shades, Fiyr shades, and Riyl shades. *Metal dragons drop several bars of their metal, in addition to dropping dragon bones. *Aviansies drop Feathers in addition to bones. *Baby tanglefeet drop Leaves. *Almost all snails, such as Myre blamish snails or Giant snails, always drop shells. *Jungle spiders drop Spider carcasses, as noted above. *Swamp snakes encountered in the Temple Trekking/Burgh de Rott minigame usually drop 'dead swamp snakes' as remains, from which players can obtain swamp snake hides. If the player's follower in the activity becomes involved in combat with a swamp snake, the snake may drop regular bones instead, even if the player kills the snake. *Monkey on the island of Karamja drop Monkey corpses during and after the quest Tai Bwo Wannai Trio instead of Monkey bones. Trivia * An Oyster is an item you obtain from fishing, not a creature you can fight. You can, however, end up with an Empty oyster from it, which could be considered to be a form of remains. * Bloodvelds are demons by definition of Slayer Masters (and are confirmed as such because of their weakness to Silverlight and Darklight), but they drop bones, not ashes. * During the Rum Deal quest only, a Fever spider will drop a Fever spider body, an ingredient used in making Captain Braindeath's 'rum'. Also during this quest, the player will fight an Evil Spirit, which drops ashes despite seeming to be a ghostly creature. * As mentioned above, Giant rock crabs drop bones, even though other exoskeleton-based creatures do not, including regular Rock crabs. This might be a mistake by Jagex, or there may be some unknown, physical or magical reason for their having bones. * Some creatures occasionally drop multiple bones, like bloodvelds which occasionally can drop several bones and big bones, even though they always at least just drop one set of bones. In these cases, it can be regarded that the creature was 'carrying' the extra bones, just like the other, non-bone items it may drop when killed. * Fayrgs and Raurgs presumably dropped Fayrg bones and Raurg bones, as these bones can be found in Ogre coffins at Jiggig. Neither creature has been seen in recent ages and are generally believed to be extinct followers of Bandos.